Not against Flesh and Blood
by Jetfire
Summary: An in depth look at the price of Sigma's dream of evolution and the seemingly endless cycle of genocide that haunts the Megaman World. Did X really have to fight or could he ended the maverick wars more peacefully through a different perspective on life?
1. Evolution's Sacrifice

There has always been an unseen war between Biblical and Evolution imagery in the Megaman games. In MHX, Sigma tells Vile that he wants to go maverick to speed along the Reploid evolution. When confronted by X as to why he is committing mass murder, he answers, "Evolution requires Sacrifice."

The MHX Sigma is very similar to Hitler who started the holocaust for many reasons but one in particular was that he considered them to be inferior beings. He thought the Germans were the superior race and he believed that He should remove the inferior race to speed along the German evolution. He might not have said those words specifically, but that is what he most likely believed. History tells us that Hitler sanctioned medical experiments on women and children to change their eye color to blue so he could have a superior race of blond-haired, blue-eyed people.

Sigma is little different. He was willing to cost the lives of millions of people to speed along his evolution. Although it is likely that this bears no major importance, as the series progressed Sigma placed a keen interest in Zero, who has blond hair and Blue eyes- two of the three to four things that Hitler considered to be the ingredients to a pure Aryan. It should also be noted that before Hitler came to power he was a copal in the German military. Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters before rebelling to become the supreme ruler of the world.

Lumine was totally unscathed with the thought of killing off X, Zero, and Axl as well as all the first generation reploids in the name of evolution. He displayed great arrogance in his status as a new generation reploid as if the others were worthless animals. What is most interesting is that X had no way to morally combat Lumine's thinking, as the concept of creation-centered philosophy is foreign to him.

The quest for evolution inspired another rebellion in Command Mission and ended with the death of at least 22 people including many resistance fighters. Once again X could not think of a moral reason why Colonel Redips was wrong. By the time you reach the end of the x-series at least 3,001,002 (estimated casualties of the six wars and 3 uprisings of the x series) died in the name of evolution.

Dr. Weil, who hated reploids because of their rebellions, caused the elf wars, which in the end eliminated an estimated 15,134,109,125 (60 percent of humans and 90 percent of reploids) people. None of this would have happened if Sigma had not rebelled, and Sigma and others like him would not have rebelled if the concept of a creation-centered worldview were presented to them. At least 986 people were killed by the Serpent Company's mavericks in the name of evolution. It is worth noting that Satan's serpent form in the Garden of Eden was the form he used when he first introduced the concept of evolution to man (Ye shall be as gods Genesis Ch 3).

Each of the main players in Master Albert's Game of Destiny explored the different branches of the evolutionary viewpoint.

Thetis, the Ice Megaman, explores the evolution's environmental beliefs. He clearly values the Earth's oceans more than the Earth's people. He holds great contempt for the humans who have to desecrate the earth to live. He treats the earth as a living being and considers it more important than people. He actually preferred humans to be scarce in population. Coming from an evolutionist perspective, this is hardly illogical. An accident created the earth and since there is no creator guiding the cycle of life, it only stands to reason that another careless accident by man can destroy it. Thetis's worship of the earth is only natural considering his evolutionary beliefs. He is not the first to hold this belief either; the environmentalist agenda of today advocates the sacrifice of human efficiency and human life to save the earth from a threat that does not exist. Unfortunately too many people are blinded by environmental hysteria to see that despite all the years of bloodshed and mayhem, man has not come close to poisoning the earth's oceans. This fact has gone unnoticed and as a result Thetis became a mass murderer.

Atlas, the Flame Megaman, explores the social Darwinist side of the evolutionary worldview. The sole survivor of a maverick raid, Atlas has embraced the idea that might makes right. She deliberately causes bloodshed and mayhem just to get stronger and wipe out the weak. She has no sympathy for her victims because she decides that they are not innocent just ignorant of the fact that only the strongest deserves to live. In her mind, wars are necessary to flush out the weak so the strong can evolve. This is following Darwin to the letter who himself said "Thus, from the war of nature, from famine and death, the most exalted object which we are capable of conceiving, namely, the production of the higher animals, directly follows."

Aeolus, the Wind Megaman, embodies the arrogant stance of an evolutionary 'fit' being. Where Atlas murdered beings that were physically weaker than she, Aeolus focused on eliminating the ignorant and the foolish. He reasoned that stupid people feared and therefore destroyed what they did not understand and therefore were the cause of conflict. While one can make a point with this logic, Aeolus himself was too foolish and ignorant to realize that he was hardly qualified to be the judge of all the earth. Aeolus believed that his intellect was great enough to be the intelligence standard based upon his own intellect. He is using a rubber ruler to measure intelligence. How can anyone declare themselves the smartest beings alive without getting trapped in the cycle of circular reasoning? Without the concept of a creator, intelligence cannot be properly measured. But because Aeolus is an evolutionist, he does not see this and ends up proving his own point: "stupid people" who kill things they don't understand, are causing many of the problems in this world. Thus the self proclaimed perfect Megaman has become the perfect hypocrite.

Sirnaq, the Shadow Megaman, is the personification of the paranoia that would permeate a world that has fully embraced the evolutionary philosophy. In such a world, utilitarianism would reign supreme. The second you were declared useless is the second you would be eliminated. This would be truly frightening considering that the definition of "useful" varies from person to person and with 6 billion people in the world to satisfy, you would be in quite a handful. Sirnaq experienced this first hand when he was beaten and left for dead by his own friends. This betrayal is still could still be seen in his speech patterns; he spoke in robotic monotone and gave as little information about himself, most likely to make sure that he was never betrayed again. It is interesting that he did not reveal any plans on the direction he would take the world. What this means is anyone's guess, but one could make the connection that in the paranoia of an evolutionary mindset, there is little to no room for helping others or the fact that evolution spells out no real purpose other than to stay alive.

Master Albert is the final piece of the evolutionary viewpoint: the desire to become God. Just as King Solomon wrote in Ecclesiastes, Master Albert concluded that the only thing that this world is good for is emptiness and misery. It was just an endless cycle of war and bloodshed. Though the reason for conflict may vary, it happens none the less. To fix this problem, he created Megamen to evolve. He declared himself the god of this world and decided to wipe it out to create new life. In a sense he embodies the evolution branches of the 4 megamen- The elimination of the weak (Atlas), the glorification of intellect (Aeolus), the protection of the new life/word's future (Thetis), and survival (Sirnaq).

It was all the more fitting for Albert to die on the Ouroborus Biometal as it was in the shape of a snake consuming itself in the same way Albert and those before him were doing in their quest for godhood. Sadly, the blood continued to spill because despite everything they went through, Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile continued to hold on to the idea that the world belongs to man.

Interestingly enough, it is not until the most peaceful period, the Legends series, do the carbon characters suggest that they were created rather than the result of evolution. This makes it very fitting that the period of peace is present when there is no evolutionary mindset to justify genocide. This is the only way you can have an absolute standard of morality, through a creation mindset that says right and wrong come from the creator.

The problem with an evolutionary mindset is that you end up with moral relativism or moral neutrality.

It is the intellectual equivalent of having construction workers build a house, but having them use different metric systems.

To one guy 1ft is 12 inches,

to another guy 1ft is 36 inches,

to the third guy 1ft is 5 inches.

If the owner of that house wants it to be 6 feet wide and 12 feet tall, with 10 windows 4 of them 3x5 feet, 5 of them 7x3 feet and one of them 4x5 feet, how is that house going to turn out if they all have their own standard?

With this moral dilemma among the populous shoveled, the only ones causing any major death are the Reaverbots and obsolete units such as Megaman Juno.

What is also interesting is that in almost every area the evolution is mentioned, there is often a Biblical reference near by.

For example: Dr. Cain 'killed' Abel City's population by creating reploids, the best of which, Sigma, who decided that evolution requires sacrifice.

In the Bible, Cain killed Abel (and in the process 1/4 of the population). Evolution is the basis of secular humanism, the most vocal critic of any and all Christian influence.

Another Example would be found in X8. Sigma once again uses evolution to justify his rebellion. Lumine also shared his philosophy which is why he orcistrated the events so that he could kill Sigma and take his place. He took it a step forward saying that only the New Generation Reploids deserve to live and all others be they reploid or human must die. Just as there is heavier emphasis on evolution, there are more Biblical references as well. Jakob's ladder is a Biblical reference to Man's desire to reach heaven.

Sigma's Belial form, in Milton's Paradise Lost, was a servant of Satan. Satan was the one who introduced the concept of evolution to man in Genesis ch 3. Having Sigma, who appears to be evolution personified, take the image of a servant to Satan, is all the more fitting as it was this concept that Satan has used throughout the history of mankind to convince people such as Adolph Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Leon Trotsky, and Pol Pot that there is nothing wrong with eliminating mass groups of people for the greater or good, or as Sigma puts it "Evolution's sacrifice." Having Lumine take the form of an angelic being is even more fitting as he is taking Sigma's ideas to the logical extension and he takes the form of "an angel of light" a disguise given to Satan by the apostle Paul. Finally, Jakob's ladder was constructed in the Galapagos Islands, the area where Darwin received his inspiration for his evolution theory.

A third example is seen in command mission where we have two main characters wanting evolution and two Biblical references. For the first time we see the mention of prayer by a reploid no less, and of course the Babel tower. What is interesting is that Redips had set up shop at the top of the tower of Babel and at the end, the pod they are on crashes into the earth and again the hunters are back to square one. This is an homage to the Humans in Genesis 11 where the humans want to "make a name for themselves" by staying unified and building a tower to the heavens. Since they would not scatter, God confused their languages and they were back to square one. In Redips' quest for evolution he only brought destruction of what was already built and in Man's quest for godhood, and the ability to do anything they wished to do, they brought nothing but disorder and chaos.

A fourth example is seen in ZXA. Evolutionary ideas permeated the story but none the less a big Biblical reference is seen: the Sage Trinity which is an obvious homage to the Holy Trinity.

In conclusion, we see an increase in Biblical and Evolution references in the games that seems to imply that in a funny sense the unseen war of religious 'spirits' is still going on behind the scenes of the games. It's like a shouting match in a soundproof room. You can't hear the cries but you can see the effects on the characters and the story.


	2. Death Toll

This is the estimated death toll for X-ZX series. Due to the fact that causualties for major events are not given, I had to stick to ultraconservative estimates. This means that for events such as the Colony crash and the Elf Wars, the causalties are merely speculations based upon primitive estimations of population growth. These are not official numbers and are here just to put the magnitude of the cataclysms in perspective.

Zero's attack on Gamma's unit (about 9 people based off the cut scene)

The Day of Sigma (X1-2)

Mechanilod battle (2)  
Security team (4)  
Prison guards (7)  
People who died in the missile strike (at least 24)  
Dr. Cain  
Driver of Truck  
Reploid under Truck  
Overturned Cars (5)  
Road Attackers (5)  
Road Riders (3)  
Ride Armor soldiers (6)  
16 mavericks  
Chill Penguin's commander  
Vile  
X-Hunters (3)  
Green Biker Dude  
Zero

At least 82 deaths

Xtreme  
8 data mavericks  
Midi  
Techno  
Zain  
Geemel  
Ride Armor Soldiers (6)  
Data Vile  
Data Serges

20 deaths

The Doppler Effect (X3)

8 mavericks  
Mac  
Bit  
Byte  
Vile  
Doppler  
Neon Tiger's Partner

14 deaths

Xtreme 2

8 revived mavericks  
Berkana  
Gareth  
3 ride armor soldiers

13 deaths

The Great War (X4)  
8 mavericks  
General  
Double  
colonel  
Iris  
People of/below Sky lagoon (millions)  
Repliforce Soldiers (at least 595 based off attenance at General's Speech)  
X's men (8 people)

At least 1,000,615 people

Space Colony (X5)  
Residents of Eurasia (millions)  
people who died on impact (millions)  
8 mavericks  
Ride Armor Soldiers (30)

at least 2,000,038 people

Nightmare Phenomonon (X6)  
8 investigators  
Gate  
High Max  
Isoc

11 deaths

Red Alert (X7)  
8 mavericks  
Red Alert Airforce (at least 20)  
Aluce  
Ceder  
Red  
16 casualties from Axl's mission  
Ride Armor Soldiers (33)

60 deaths

Paradise Lost (X8)  
8 mavericks  
185 NG Reploids (at least)  
Vile  
Sigma  
Lumine  
8 maverick copies

233 deaths

Command Mission deaths

Ferham  
Scarface  
botos  
Epsilon  
Jango  
Psyche  
Silver Horn  
Incentas  
Mach Jentra  
Chief R  
Aile  
Shadow  
Redips  
Jango copy  
Psyche copy  
Silver Horn copy  
Incentas copy  
Mach Jentra copy  
Depth Dragon  
Duckbill Mole  
Rowdy Reploid  
POWs (at least 2)  
Real Massimo

22 deaths

Total estimated casualties of the X series amounts to 3,001,137 at least

Elf Wars Casualties

The CIA estimates that every day at least 211,090 people are born and 155,000 die.

-155,000 1 day

-566,280,320 10 years

-5,662,803,200 100 years

Estimated Population Increase per day 211,090

Estimated Population Increase per century 7,709,006,800

Current Population 6.6 billion

Estimated Population of 21XX 7,709,006,800 - 5,662,803,200 + 6,000,000,000 8,046,203,600 (Humans)

Provided that the amount of reploids match the number of humans then that means there are also 8,046,203,600 reploids in 21XX.

- 60 of human population 10,089,406,083(.60) 6,053,643,650

-90 of Reploid population 10,089,406,083(.90) 9,080,465,475

Estimated Total Casualties –15,134,109,125

Estimated Human survivors- 4,853,643,664

Estimated Reploid survivors- 1,213,410,916

Estimated Aftermath Population- 6,067,054,580

Post Elf wars  
Reploids sentanced by the Judges and Copy X (at least 2 but much more)

Zero 1

Passy  
Milan  
12 resistance soldiers  
6 apprenticeses of the guardians  
5 resistance soldiers (base raid)  
Colbar's unit (4 soldiers)  
at least 1 resistance soldier from the plane crash  
Multi arms guard  
Rainbow devil  
Phantom  
Copy X  
198 pantheons (excluding rainbow devil)

232 deaths deaths

Zero 2

5 guardian pupils  
Anchus bros  
13 resistance soldiers (operation righteous strke)  
Rainbow devil  
232 pantheons

253 deaths

Zero 3

X  
Harpuia  
Leviathan  
Fefnir  
Omega  
Baby elves  
3 ressurected soldiers  
8 judges  
Copy X  
people in residental district Area Z-3079(no account given but assuming that the name is related to population than 3079)  
174 pantheons

At least 194 but could be as high as 3273 deaths.

Zero 4  
Craft  
8 warriors  
Rafale's parents  
20,000,000 people (killed by Craft)  
Dr. Weil  
Zero

20,000,012 people

ZX-ZXA deaths  
Ciel  
Giro  
16 psudoroids  
Serpent  
Albert

Ashe's town (at least 2)

Atlas's town (at least 2)

Recon unit (at least 4 people)  
People who died in maverick raid during the past 10 years (at least 971 based off the number of elf chambers in Serpent's quarters.)

999 people estimated


	3. Wars and Battles

This Chapter is the culmination of every documented Battle from the X-Legends series. They are here for reference

Maverick vs. Authority  
Maverick vs. Authority  
Maverick vs. Authority  
Maverick vs. Authority  
Gamma's unit vs. Zero  
Zero vs. Sigma  
Hunters vs. Mechaniloid 7X  
13 Battles

The Day of Sigma (X1 and X2)

Hunters vs. Mechaniloid

Sigma vs. Reploids  
Hunters vs. Mechaniloid

Hunters vs. Mechaniloid

Hunters vs. Mechaniloid

Hunters vs. Mechaniloid  
Sigma vs. Strom Eagle  
Sigma vs. Sting Chameleon  
Sigma vs. Guards  
X/Zero vs. Sigma  
X vs. Beebladers 2X  
X vs. Road Attackers  
X vs. Vile  
X vs. Mole Borer 4X  
X vs. Thunder Slimer  
X vs. Utuboros 2X  
X vs. Anglerge 3X  
X vs. Cruzilizer  
X vs. RT-55J  
X vs. Chill Penguin  
X vs. Flame Mammoth  
X vs. Storm Eagle  
X vs. Armored Armadillo  
X vs. Boomer Kuwanger  
X vs. Spark Mandrill  
X vs. Launch Octopus  
X vs. Sting Chameleon  
Zero vs. Vile  
X vs. Vile  
X vs. Bospider  
X vs. Rangda Bangda  
X vs. D-Rex  
X vs. Chill Penguin  
X vs. Flame Mammoth  
X vs. Storm Eagle  
X vs. Armored Armadillo  
X vs. Boomer Kuwanger  
X vs. Spark Mandrill  
X vs. Launch Octopus  
X vs. Sting Chameleon  
X vs. Velguarder  
X vs. Sigma  
X/Green Biker vs. Security  
X vs. CF-O  
X vs. Magna Quartz  
X vs. Old Robot 2X  
X vs. Raider Killer  
X vs. Chop Register  
X vs. Sea Canthller  
X vs. Volcano Droid 2X  
X vs. Bubble Crab  
X vs. Wheel Gator  
X vs. Crystal Snail  
X vs. Morph Moth  
X vs. Flame Stag  
X vs. Magna Centipede  
X vs. Overdrive Ostrich  
X vs. Wire Sponge  
X vs. Serges  
X vs. Violen  
X vs. Agile  
X vs. Neo Violen  
X vs. Serges Tank  
X vs. Agile Flyer  
X vs. Bubble Crab  
X vs. Wheel Gator  
X vs. Crystal Snail  
X vs. Morph Moth  
X vs. Flame Stag  
X vs. Magna Centipede  
X vs. Overdrive Ostrich  
X vs. Wire Sponge  
X vs. Sigma  
82 battles

Cyber Mission (Xtreme)

X vs. Data Vile  
X vs. Raider Killer  
X vs. Thunder Slimer  
X vs. Volcano Droid 2X  
X vs. Mole Bearer 2X  
X vs. Old Robot 2X  
X vs. 8 data mavericks 2x  
Zero vs. Criminal Mavericks  
X vs. Data Bosspider  
X vs. Data Serges  
X vs. Zain  
X vs. Geemel  
X vs. Sigma 2x  
32 Battles (estimated)

The Doppler Effect (X3)

X/Zero vs. Doppler's Forces  
Zero vs. Mac  
X vs. Maho the Giant  
X vs. Shriukin  
X vs. Hotareeca  
X vs. Hell Crusher  
X vs. Worm Seeker R  
X vs. Rex 2000  
X vs. Mosquitis  
X vs. Volt Kruegel  
X/Zero vs. Blast Hornet  
X/Zero vs. Blizzard Buffalo  
X/Zero vs. Gravity Beetle  
X/Zero vs. Toxic Seahorse  
X/Zero vs. Volt Catfish  
X/Zero vs. Crush Crawfish  
X/Zero vs. Tunnel Rhino  
X/Zero vs. Neon Tiger  
Zero vs. Bit  
X vs. Byte  
X vs. Vile  
X vs. Press Disposer  
X/Zero vs. Blast Hornet  
X/Zero vs. Blizzard Buffalo  
X/Zero vs. Gravity Beetle  
X/Zero vs. Toxic Seahorse  
X/Zero vs. Volt Catfish  
X/Zero vs. Crush Crawfish  
X/Zero vs. Tunnel Rhino  
X/Zero vs. Neon Tiger  
X vs. Dr. Doppler  
X vs. Sigma  
34 battles

Erasure (Xtreme 2)

X/Zero vs. Mechaniloid  
X vs. Anglerge  
X vs. Cruzilizer  
X vs. Utuboros 2X  
Zero vs. Wall Eyes  
X/Zero vs. 8 revived mavericks 2X  
X/Zero vs. revived Velguarder  
X/Zero vs. Mechaniloid  
X vs. Berkana  
Zero vs. Gareth  
X/Zero vs. Sigma

(27 Battles)

The Great War (X4)

X/Zero vs. Eregion  
X/Zero vs. Genereid Core  
X/Zero vs. Tentaroid  
X/Zero vs. DG-42L  
X/Zero vs. Izard  
Sigma vs. Cyber Peacock  
X/Zero vs. Web Spider  
X/Zero vs. Cyber Peacock  
X/Zero vs. Storm Owl  
X/Zero vs. Magma Dragoon  
Zero vs. Colonel  
Jet Stingray vs. City  
X/Zero vs. Jet Stingray  
X/Zero vs. Split Mushroom  
X/Zero vs. Slash Beast  
X/Zero vs. Frost Walrus  
X vs. Colonel  
Zero vs. Iris  
Double vs. Hunters  
X vs. Double  
X/Zero vs. General  
X/Zero vs. Web Spider  
X/Zero vs. Cyber Peacock  
X/Zero vs. Storm Owl  
X/Zero vs. Magma Dragoon  
X/Zero vs. Jet Stingray  
X/Zero vs. Split Mushroom  
X/Zero vs. Slash Beast  
X/Zero vs. Frost Walrus  
X/Zero vs. Sigma  
30 Battles

Space Colony (X5)

Dynamo vs. Colony  
Zero vs. Sigma  
X vs. Sigma  
X/Zero vs. Prism Guardian  
X/Zero vs. U-555  
X/Zero vs. Sisi Marudump 6X  
X/Zero vs. Pteranoid  
X/Zero vs. 8 mavericks 2X  
X/Zero vs. Dynamo 2X  
X/Zero vs. Shadow Devil  
X/Zero vs. Rangda Bangda W  
X vs. Zero  
X/Zero vs. Sigma  
34 battles (estimated)

Years Before X6  
Mavericks vs. Blizzard Wolfang  
Hunters vs. Shield Sheldon

The Nightmare Phenomenon (X6)

Hunters vs. M1000  
X vs. M1000  
X vs. High Max  
X vs. Zero Nightmare  
X/Zero vs. Wheels of Death 6X  
X/Zero vs. Illumina  
X/Zero vs. Totem Poles 4X  
X/Zero vs. 8 Mavericks 2X  
X/Zero vs. Metal Compressor  
Zero vs. High Max  
X/Zero vs. Dynamo  
X/Zero vs. Nightmare Mother  
X/Zero vs. High Max  
X/Zero vs. Gate  
X/Zero vs. Sigma  
38 battles

Red Alert (X7)

Axl/Red vs. Ceder  
Axl/Red vs. Ceder and Aluce  
Axl vs. Red Alert Security  
Zero vs. Beeblader  
Zero vs. Beeblader  
Zero vs. Deerballs  
Zero vs. BeeBlader  
Zero/Axl vs. Scorpion  
Flame Hyenard vs. Maverick Hunters  
Tornado Tonion vs. Electric Tower personnel  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Soldier Stonekong  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Tornado Tonion  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Hellride Boariski  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Snipe Anteater  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Splash Warfly  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Flame Hyenard  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Wind Crowran  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vanishing Gungaroo  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Apestones  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Yakodori  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Gunbird Battleship  
X/Zero/Axl vs. 2nd battleship  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vulcan Battleship

X/Zero/Axl vs. Red Alert Airforce

X/Zero/Axl vs. Air Ship  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Armor Army  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Flying Mechaniloid  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Mole Mechaniloid  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Mechaniloid  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Soldier Stonekong  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Tornado Tonion  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Hellride Boariski  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Snipe Anteater  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Splash Warfly  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Flame Hyenard  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Wind Crowran  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vanishing Gungaroo  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Armor Army  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Red  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Sigma  
39

Paradise Lost (X8)

X/Axl vs. Mechaniloid  
Axl vs. Bat Swarm  
Zero/Axl vs. Mechaniloid  
Zero vs. fly's nest  
X/Zero vs. Mechaniloid  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Bright test  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Optic Sunflower  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Brights  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Dark Mantis  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Mechaniloid  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Crystal Walls  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Earthrock Trilobite  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bulb Brights  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Burn Rooster  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Gigablot Man-o-war  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Airship #1  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Airship #2  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Avalanche Yeti  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Ride Armors  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bamboo Pandemonium  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Gravity Antonion  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Jakob Floor  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Optic Sunflower  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Dark Mantis  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Gigablot Man-o-war  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Avalanche Yeti  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Bamboo Pandemonium  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Gravity Antonion  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Burn Rooster  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Earthrock Trilobite  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Sigma copy  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Vile  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Sigma  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Lumine  
54 Battles

Force Metal War (Command Mission)

Hunter Team vs. Rebellion  
X/Zero/Shadow vs. Preons  
X/Zero vs. Hippo Mechaniloid  
X/Zero vs. Cadres  
Resistance vs. Rebellion  
Aile vs. Preons  
X vs. Spider  
X vs. Spider  
X vs. Preons  
X vs. Preons  
X vs. Preons  
X vs. Preons  
Spider vs. Jango  
X/Spider vs. Jango  
Real Massimo vs. Rebellion  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Prison Guards  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Prison Guards  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Fake prisoner  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Silver Horn  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Preons  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Bat Bonne  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Preon Chaser  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Preon Chaser, preon spark  
X/Spider/Massimo vs. Preon sparks  
Marino vs. Rebellion Army  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino vs. Dr. Psyche  
Zero vs. Guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Axl vs. 3 preon guards  
Zero vs. Soldiers  
Zero vs. Mach Jentra  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Mach Jentra  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Dubor Mechaniloids  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl vs. 3 Rush Loaders  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Shadow  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Flame Blob  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Ice Blob  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Electric Blob  
X/Spider/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Incentas  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Ferham  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Botos  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Botos  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Duckbill Mole  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Ferham  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Scarface 2x  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Preons  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Preons  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Preons  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Elite guards  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Epsilon  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Hunter Fleet  
X/Zero/Axl vs. Wild Jango  
Massimo vs. Silver Horn  
Cinnamon/Marino vs. Dr. Psyche  
Axl vs. Mach Jentra  
Zero vs. Incentas  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Depth Dragon  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero vs. Colonel Redips  
X/Massimo/Marino/Cinnamon/Axl/Zero/Ferham vs. Great Redips

62 Battles (Estimated)

During Maverick and Elf Wars  
Mavericks vs. Fenri Lunaedge  
Axl vs. Mavericks  
X vs. Mavericks  
X/Zero vs. Omega

Before Zero 1  
Resistance vs. Neo Arcadia (TK31 flees during the battle)

Zero 1  
Resistance vs. Golems  
Zero vs. Golem  
Zero vs. Blizzack Stagroff  
Zero vs. Hanumachine  
Zero vs. Herculious Anchus  
Zero vs. Maha Ganeshariff  
Resistance vs. Aztec Falcon

Zero vs. Aztec Falcon  
Zero vs. Anubis Necromancess III  
Colbar Unit vs. Harpuia  
Zero vs. Harpuia  
Zero vs. Fefnir  
Zero vs. Leviathan  
Zero vs. Phantom  
Zero vs. Hittide Hottide  
Zero vs. Orochi-Arm Metalcore  
Zero vs. Pantheon Core  
Zero vs. Chain Tower  
Zero vs. Pantheon Stones  
Zero vs. Rainbow Devil  
Zero vs. Blade Arms  
Zero vs. Herculious Anchus  
Zero vs. Maha Ganeshariff  
Zero vs. Aztec Falcon  
Zero vs. Anubis Necromancess III  
Zero vs. Blizzack Stagroff  
Zero vs. Harpuia  
Zero vs. Fefnir  
Zero vs. Leviathan  
Zero vs. Phantom  
Zero vs. Copy X  
Zero vs. Pantheon Army

32 battles

Zero 2  
Zero vs. Thunder Golem  
Zero vs. Thunder Golem  
Zero vs. Scorpion  
Resistance vs. Ourobockle's forces  
Zero vs. Peilroid  
Zero vs. Hyleg Ourobockle  
Zero vs. Cargo Mechaniloids  
Zero vs. Panter Flauclaws  
Zero vs. Gunner Computer  
Zero vs. Gunner Computer  
Zero vs. Gunner Computer  
Zero vs. Gunner Computer  
Zero vs. Wall Crab  
Zero vs. Phoenix Magnion  
Zero vs. Ice Golem  
Zero vs. Poler Kamrus  
Resistance vs. Neo Arcadia (Operation Righteous Strike)  
Zero vs. Ice Golem  
Zero vs. Fire Golem  
Zero vs. Thunder Golem  
Zero vs. Air ship  
Zero vs. Mechaniloids  
Zero vs. Kuwagust Anchus  
Zero vs. Peilroid  
Zero vs. Burble Hekelot  
X vs. Baby Elves  
Zero vs. Fefnir  
Zero vs. Leviathan  
Zero vs. Harpuia  
Zero vs. Leviathan Super mode  
Zero vs. Fefnir Super mode  
Harpuia vs. Elpizo  
Zero vs. Possessed Harpuia  
X vs. Elpizo  
Zero vs. Rainbow Devil MK2  
Zero vs. Burble Hekelot  
Zero vs. Hyleg Ourobockle  
Zero vs. Anchus brothers  
Zero vs. Panter Flauclaws  
Zero vs. Phoenix Magnion  
Zero vs. Poler Kamrus  
Zero vs. Elpizo  
42 battles

Zero 3  
Resistance vs. Pantheons  
Fefnir/Leviathan vs. Omega  
Zero vs. Omega  
Zero vs. Mechaniloid Onslaught  
Zero vs. Blazin' Flizard  
Zero vs. Possessed Pantheon  
Zero vs. Chilldre Inarabitta  
Zero vs. Beehive  
Zero vs. Hellbat Silt  
Zero vs. Worm Mechaniloid  
Zero vs. Deathtants Mantisk  
Zero vs. Baby Elves  
Harpuia vs. Omega  
Zero vs. Sand Mechaniloid  
Zero vs. Necromances Anubistepp V (Anubis)  
Zero vs. Hanumachine  
Zero vs. Ice Mechaniloid  
Zero vs. Blizzard Staggeroff  
Zero vs. Copy X MK-2  
Zero vs. Element Wheel  
Zero vs. Kyubit Foxstar  
Resistance vs. Glacher Le Cactank  
Zero vs. Glacher Le Cactank  
Zero vs. Volteel Biblio  
Zero vs. Elevator waves  
Zero vs. Tretesta Cerberian  
Zero vs. Phantom  
Zero vs. Baby Elves  
Zero vs. Blazin' Flizard  
Zero vs. Chilldre Inarabitta  
Zero vs. Hellbat Silt  
Zero vs. Kyubit Foxstar  
Zero vs. Glacher Le Cactank  
Zero vs. Volteel Biblio  
Zero vs. Deathtants Mantisk  
Zero vs. Tretesta Cerberian  
Guardians vs. Mavericks  
Zero vs. Omega

38 battles

Before Ragnarok  
Craft vs. Mavericks

Zero 4 (Ragnarok)  
Neo Arcadia vs. Humans  
Zero vs. Sub Core  
Zero vs. Carnage O  
Zero vs. Fire Renant  
Zero vs. Noble Mandrago  
Zero vs. Ribops  
Zero vs. Popra Cocapetri  
Zero vs. Spy Larue F  
Zero vs. Heat Genbelm  
Zero vs. Gear Bank  
Zero vs. Fenri Lunaedge  
Neo Arcadia vs. Human Settlement  
Zero vs. Craft  
Zero vs. The Giant  
Zero vs. Tyrine  
Zero vs. Sol Titanion  
Zero vs. Spy Larue I  
Zero vs. Tech Kraken  
Zero vs. Spy Larue E  
Zero vs. Pegasolta Eclair  
Zero vs. Clabanger NS  
Zero vs. Mino Magnus  
Zero vs. Craft  
Zero vs. Random Bambom  
Zero vs. Cyball  
Zero vs. Noble Mandrago  
Zero vs. Mino Magnus  
Zero vs. Pegasolta Éclair  
Zero vs. Tech Kraken  
Zero vs. Sol Titanion  
Zero vs. Fenri Lunaedge  
Zero vs. Heat Genbelm  
Zero vs. Popra Cocapetri  
Zero vs. Noble Mandrago  
Zero vs. Weil  
35 battles

Total X series battles: 446  
Total Zero series battles: 153

X fights at least 381 battles during his lifetime and suffers only 6 defeats and one draw: achieving a 98 victory rate

(X/Zero vs. Sigma)  
(X vs. Vile)  
(X vs. High Max)  
(X vs. Cadres)  
(X vs. Baby Elves)  
(X vs. Elpizo)  
(X vs. Zero) Draw

Zero fights at least 351 battles during his lifetime and suffers only 5 known defeats and one draw: achieving a 98 Victory Rate

(Sigma vs. Maverick Zero)  
(Sigma vs. X/Zero in the missile base)  
(Zero vs. Mach Jentra one on one)  
(Zero vs. Vile)  
(Zero vs. Cadres)  
(Zero vs. X) Draw

Axl fights at least 118 battles during his lifetime and suffers only 1 known defeat achieving a 99 victory rate

(X/Zero/Axl vs. Lumine)

ZX

Mavericks vs. Serpent Company  
Mavericks vs. Transporters  
Vent/Aile vs. Giga Aspis  
Vent/Aile vs. Rayfly  
Vent/Aile vs. King Flyer  
Vent/Aile vs. King Flyer  
Giro vs. Serpent/Pandora/Prometheus  
Vent/Aile vs. Giro Model Z  
Vent/Aile vs. Serpent/Pandora/Prometheus  
Vent/Aile vs. Hivolt  
Vent/Aile vs. Flammole  
Vent/Aile vs. Hurricane  
Vent/Aile vs. Lurerre  
Vent/Aile vs. Protectos  
Vent/Aile vs. Fistleo  
Vent/Aile vs. Purprill  
Vent/Aile vs. Leganchor  
Vent/Aile vs. Powmettaur  
Vent/Aile vs. Lava Demon  
Vent/Aile vs. Crushpactor 2X  
Vent/Aile vs. Orehawk 3X  
Vent/Aile vs. Tentacle monster 2X  
Vent/Aile vs. Serpent Air force 2X  
Vent/Aile vs. Prometheus  
Vent/Aile vs. Pandora  
Vent/Aile vs. Pandora/Prometheus  
Vent/Aile vs. Hivolt  
Vent/Aile vs. Flammole  
Vent/Aile vs. Hurricane  
Vent/Aile vs. Lurerre  
Vent/Aile vs. Protectos  
Vent/Aile vs. Fistleo  
Vent/Aile vs. Purprill  
Vent/Aile vs. Leganchor  
Vent/Aile vs. Serpent  
(40 Battles)

ZX Advent

Mavericks vs. Ashe's town

Mavericks vs. Atlas's country

Hunters vs. Mavericks in lab

Grey vs. Pandora

Grey/Ashe vs. Dogu the Giant

Ashe/Hunters vs. Prometheus

Hunters vs. Mavericks

Grey/Ashe vs. Buckfire

Grey/Ashe vs. Langbranch

Grey/Ashe vs. Chronoforce

Grey/Ashe vs. Spidrill

Rosepark vs. Raiders

Grey/Ashe vs. Rosepark

Grey/Ashe vs. Desert Aspis

Atlas vs. Raiders

Grey/Ashe vs. Atlas

Grey/Ashe vs. Sirnaq

Grey/Ashe vs. King Flyer

Grey/Ashe vs. Cankerfly

Grey/Ashe vs. Circrush

Grey/Ashe vs. Thetis

Grey/Ashe vs. Aeolus

Grey/Ashe vs. Vulturon

Vent/Aile vs. Mechaniloid

Grey/Ashe vs. Vent/Aile

Grey/Ashe vs. Crushpactor DD

Grey/Ashe vs. Spidrill Neo

Grey/Ashe vs. Argoyle/Ugoyle

Grey/Ashe vs. Giganto bole

Grey/Ashe vs. Capsule Converter

Grey/Ashe vs. Queenbee

Grey/Ashe vs. Hedgeshock

Grey/Ashe vs. Bifrost

Grey/Ashe vs. Pandora/Prometheus

Grey/Ashe vs. Rosepark

Grey/Ashe vs. Buckfire

Grey/Ashe vs. Chronoforce

Grey/Ashe vs. Argoyle/Ugoyle

Grey/Ashe vs. Vulturon

Grey/Ashe vs. Queenbee

Grey/Ashe vs. Hedgeshock

Grey/Ashe vs. Bifrost

Hunters vs. Ouroborus security

Vent/Aile vs. Big 4

Grey/Ashe vs. Master Albert

(41 battles)

Before Legends 1

Trigger vs. Abberants

Trigger vs. Yuna

Trigger vs. Sera

2 battles

Megaman Legends

Megaman vs. Spider Reaverbot

Megaman vs. 1 Armed Reverbot

KPD vs. Blubears

Megaman vs. Blubears/Drachs

Megaman vs. Tron

Megaman vs. Bonne Androids

Megaman vs. Bon Bonne

KPD vs. Bonne Tanks

Megaman vs. Bonne Tanks

Megaman vs. Teasel's Marlwolf

Megaman vs. Bonne Tanks

Megaman vs. Bonne Navy

Megaman vs. Bonne Frog Robot

Megaman vs. Gargantuan Guardian

Megaman vs. Spider Reaverbots

Megaman vs. Three Dog Reaverbots

Megaman vs. Drachs

Megaman vs. Geschelshaft

Megaman vs. Tron's Falkerwolf

Megaman vs. Reaverbot dog

Megaman vs. Bruno

Megaman vs. Reaverbot City

Megaman vs. Reaverbot City

Megaman vs. Reaverbot train

Megaman vs. Megaman Juno

25

Megaman Legends 2  
Yuna/Gatz vs. Sulphar Bottom

Megaman/Roll vs. Reaverbots

Joe vs. Giant Reaverbot

Megaman vs. Giant Reaverbot

Megaman vs. Reaverbot Dog

Megaman vs. 3 Reaverbot Elephants

Megaman vs. Reaberbot Mammoth

Megaman vs. Tron

Megaman vs. Bola 2x

Megaman vs. Manda Ruins Security

Megaman vs. Frog

Birdbots vs. Nino Island

Megaman vs. Bird Bots

Megaman vs. Bird Bots

Megaman vs. Bird Bots

Megaman vs. Bird Bots

Megaman vs. Hidden Reaverbots

Megaman vs. 3 Island Reaverbots

Megaman/Appo/Dah vs. Glyde Base defense

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman vs. Birdbot militia

Megaman/Roll vs. Glyde

Megaman vs. 3 Jellyfish Reaverbots

Megaman vs. Klaymoor 2x

Bonnes vs. Kimotama City

Megaman vs. Desert Bonne troops

Megaman vs. Bonne Militia

Megaman vs. Bonne Militia

Megaman vs. Bonne Militia

Megaman vs. Bonne Militia

Megaman vs. Blitzkrieg

Megaman vs. Giant Reaverbot

Megaman/Tron/Bon vs. Reaverbot Rock

Megaman vs. Giant Reaverbot

Megaman vs. Tron

Megaman vs. Bon

Megaman vs. Pirate Train

Megaman vs. 3 Invincible Reaverbots

Megaman vs. Giant Key Reaverbot

Megaman vs. Blob

Gatz vs. Geetz

Megaman vs. Geetz

Megaman vs. Elysium Security

Megaman vs. Spiders

Megaman vs. Frog

Megaman vs. Blob

Megaman vs. Jellyfish Reaverbots

Megaman vs. Giant Reaverbot

Megaman vs. Sera

53 (Estimated)


	4. Solving X's Problem

Every philosophy is explained through a metanarrative-a grand story that tells all stories. This is also called a world view.

Each of these narratives try to provide answers to the following questions

1. Where did we come from?

2. What is the Purpose to Life?

3. What went wrong? (Is there evil? How do we identify it? How do we defeat it?)

4. How do we fix it?

5. What is the ultimate authority?

These are questions that X, Zero, Sigma every one else in the Megaman world tried to answer these questions.

Almost all of them answered the first question with Darwinian evolution, but where they went with that foundation produced dramatically different results.

Before we go anywhere, we have to discuss epistemology: how we know what we know.

Naturalists and Theists (specifically Christians) have three common sources of information or knowledge.

1. Reason

2. Experience

3. Tradition/History

The thing that makes a Christian different from an atheist is that the Christian has an extra source of knowledge

4. Revelation (Things that God has revealed in the Bible)

The Christian does not substitute the previous three sources with Revelation. He evaluates the conclusions of reason, experience, and tradition in light of Revelation.

If the conclusions of any of these 3 clash with Revelation, then Revelation trumps the conclusions.

In other words, if rational, epicurean, and traditional data suggests X, but Revelation says Y, then the believer goes with Y despite what his eyes and ears tell him. This is very different from saying we reject logic, experience, and tradition and believe only what is in the Bible. It is merely saying that when they conflict, the Bible trumps everything.

Take for example the case of the Hittites.

For centuries the Bible was the only book that recorded the existence of the Hittites. For centuries there was no evidence for their existence.

Let's dissect the dilemma here.

The Bible would have us believe that the Hittites existed because it said so

We had no epicurean verification of their existence: no writing, not cities, no culture, nothing.

We have no traditional record detailing their existence.

It is illogical to believe that they existed based off one documented source, especially when said source is filled with supernatural stories.

So we see that Experience, Tradition, and Reason are in agreement: The Bible is wrong-the Hittites never existed. Nevertheless people of Faith took all this into consideration and said "We believe the Bible" despite the mounting evidence against it.

In the early 1920s, The Bible was proven right-the Hittites did exist. Their culture was found.

When revelation is rejected, there is a drastic consequence. The individual will without fail, attempt to collapse his entire view of reality and source of knowledge into one of the other three categories.

For example, militant Atheist and Scientist Richard Dawkins rejects revelation, so he tries to collapse all knowledge into rationalistic science. This becomes a real problem because he tries to use science to explain the history of religion. Science is not designed to explain history. But Dawkins has collapsed his epistemology into that one category. While rationalism has its place, it fails as a single comprehensive system of knowledge.

Philosopher David Hume rejected revelation so he tried to collapse his epistemology into empiricism. Unless he can empirically verify it, he said we have no right to believe it.

Alia followed Hume's lead. She is an empiricist who despises the idea of miracles because there is not data on them.

This was best demonstrated in the AU ending of X5 when X returned without a scratch

**Signas:** It truly is a miracle... Not only did he come back... but without so much as even a scratch!

**Douglas:** It's hard to repair the bodies of X and Zero because they're still a mystery...

**Alia:** It's not a miracle, I bet...

**Signas:** You never believe it's a "miracle"...

**Alia:** I'm not interested in miracles... I don't think Reploids dream of miracles, either...

**Douglas:** But...why was only Zero's memory data deleted from X?

**Signas:** I have no idea... maybe it disappeared by itself? Otherwise it was deleted on purpose.

**Alia:** Besides, there's a protection, now. He won't even accept data related to Zero... I couldn't program such a protection... We've got another mystery about X...

In other words, Alia has no empirical data on miracles but she does have empirical data on advanced technology, so she subscribes to that theory.

But even Alia is inconsistent with her empiricism. If lack of experience disqualifies the possibility of miracles, then she would have to throw science-the center of her occupation- out the window.

It is impossible to live with a pure empiricist mindset because in such a worldview, assumptions are forbidden. If one conducted the same scientific experiment 500 times and produced the same result, the pure empiricist would be forced to admit that no uniform causality was proven because you can't know what will happen until it happens. This destroys man's ability to do science which assumes uniformity and causality.

In plain English, you would not be able to close your eyes because you have no empirical reason to believe that they would open again even though they have done just that the past 5 million times you did it. You would not be able to get in an elevator because you have no reason to believe that it will not malfunction in between floors. While empiricism has its place, it fails as a single comprehensive system of knowledge.

Even Signas pointed out Alia's inconsistency on the issue when the colony crashed.

**Signas:** How about X... and Zero...

**Alia:** There is no reading on them...but... They're...alive... I believe...

**Signas:** It's unusual for you to say that... ...without any data...

**Alia:** ...

Finally, the devout Catholic rejects revelation, so he collapses his epistemology into tradition. Tradition has its place but it fails as a single comprehensive system of knowledge.

The same thing happens with ethics.

The relativist rejects revelation so he collapses all of ethics into one formula (When in Rome, do as the Romans do)

Ayn Rand rejects revelation, so she collapses all of ethics into one formula: whatever benefits your self-ethical egoism

BF Skinner rejects revelation so he collapses all ethics into environmental conditioning (people have no free will just change their environment and they will be good)

John Stewart Mill and Jeremy Bentham reject revelation so they collapsed ethics into a utilitarian formula (majority rules, greatest good for the greatest number-laws are good if more pleasure than pain come from them)

Joseph Fletcher rejected revelation so he collapsed ethic into one category: whatever is the most "loving thing to do"

Finally, Immanuel Kant rejected revelation so he collapsed his entire ethical system into the categorical imperative (act in a way that you think should be made a universal law-Don't lie because you would not want to live in a world where people lie all the time).

We saw this with Armored Armadillo. As a soldier his duty was to obey orders. His orders came from his commander, Sigma. Sigma's job was a Maverick Hunter. But when Sigma went Maverick, Armadillo had a conflict of duties-does he follow Sigma the one who gives him orders or does he follow his duty as a maverick hunter and hunt his commander?

In the end, he went with the former.

**Armored Armadillo:** X... I have orders to defeat you if you showed up.

**X:** You'll fight me just because Sigma told you to?

**Armored Armadillo:** I'll fight you because it is my calling!

**X:** Spoken like a true Maverick, Armored Armadillo!

**Armored Armadillo:** There's nothing Maverick about following orders. We're not in the wrong, X.

Which duty is to be valued over the other? Kant doesn't tell us. We have no way of knowing because every "duty" is universal and under that formula every duty is equally important. On what basis would you create a Hierarchy and on what basis is that basis valid?

In the case of X, he rejected revelation so he collapsed his ethics into a form of "natural law ethics," following his heart.

Throughout the series, X is noted for his persistant worrying. X questions every action he takes and is in a constant state of borderline ethical paranoia over whether he is doing the right thing.

X seems certain that evil exists but when you ask him how he knows what is truly evil he is at a loss.

We first see this when he encounters Spark Mandrill

**Spark Mandrill:** Do you think Commander Sigma is insane, X?

**X:** He's no commander. Not anymore. He's nothing but a Maverick now!

**Spark Mandrill:** Now, X... You never thought that maybe Sigma was right and you were wrong?

**X:** ...

We see this again with his first encounter with Sigma

**X:** You think you have potential? You're insane, Sigma!

**Sigma:** That's not what you really think.

**X:** ...

**Sigma:** You say you believe in justice. But that's not true. You've only been led to think that. Nothing more!

Gravity Antonian really hammers X in their encounter

**Gravity Antonion:** My master is not incorrect in his philosophy.

**X:** But Sigma plans to bring catastrophe to this world! He's evil!

**Gravity Antonion:** And the thought that it is this world that is evil has never crossed your mind?

X had no answer to this, except that he is following his heart-which could be wrong.

X's morality is visibly cracked when he meets Snipe Anteator

**X:** How long must this madness go on!

**Snipe Anteator:** Hohoho! Let me ask you - how long has this madness been going on?

**X:** ?

**Snipe Anteator:** The annals of history contain endless records of war... The "madness" will never end.

**X:** You're wrong! We can create a world without war. Utopia is not just a dream!

**Snipe Anteator:** You can't build a utopia on top of the graves of rebels like myself.

**X:** But... Even so... I... I must follow my beliefs!

Here X sees a contradiction in his morality but it is all he has so he presses onward.

X's morality so shaky that in the aftermath of the Jakob Crisis he was forced to ask himself,

**X:** Awakening...That's how Lumine described it. He said this was evolution... If he's right... Then what are we doing?

While X's natural law ethics have served him well-compelling him fight three wars, put down 5 rebellions, and endure 4 major terrorist attacks, they have also caused his greatest failure.

X caused an entire war simply by following his heart. In X7 his heart told him his efforts as a Maverick Hunter were doing more harm than good and he retreated from the front lines when the Hunters needed him most.

As a result, a group of 10 brutal vigilantes who did not play by the rules were forced to fill the void that the weakened Maverick Hunters left. The success of Red Alert attracted Sigma's attention and with his corruptive nature, Red Alert started murdering innocent reploids and eventually they were infected with the virus which caused Axl to defect and ultimately started a war between a Vigilante Group and the Government which killed at the very least 44 people.

All because X followed his heart.

While all these aforementioned ethical systems have their, they fail as a comprehensive ethical system

This idea of collapsing reality into one category of knowledge and ethics hits home for me. If I may confide a personal matter: this is exactly what happened to me.

For the past 12 years I was furiously angry every minute of every day of my life.

I was angry because in my youth I ruthlessly teased and taunted both by my peers and superiors.

I was especially angry at my parents and my God.

It was my observation that the more precious something was to someone the more they would react when it is attacked.

For example, If I took your pencil you would not lose sleep over it.

But if I took your computer and deleted everything on it just for fun, you will react with more fierce aggression.

And finally, If I killed your family right in front of you, I would be lucky to survive your rage.

So when I saw, what was in my estimation, little or no reaction, I concluded that my parents and my God did not love me, and in fact were out to get me.

It did not matter that my parents gave me a roof over my head. It did not matter that my parents purchased what I desired. It did not matter that my Dad worked six days a week on my behalf, it did not matter that my mother fought him tooth and nail to get him to consent send me to a Christian school (something he felt was a waste of money), it did not matter that my mother stood up for me in the face of teachers who unfairly crackdown on me, It did not matter that my dad paid his hard earned money to get me psychiatric help and biblical counseling. Simply because he did not avenge me, I felt they did not love me.

Same thing with God. It did not matter that he saved me from my sin at his own expense, it did not matter that he blessed me with loyal friends, it did not matter that he gave me valedictorian status at graduation, it did not matter that he blessed me with intelligence, it did not matter that he kept my parents together and gave them the strength to endure their problems and not divorce, it did not matter that he died for my crimes, simply because he did not avenge me, I felt he did not love me.

In other words, when I rejected God's authority on this matter I collapsed all expressions of love into one category: how you react when your loved one is attacked.

Biblically this is a legitimate standard because even God said

"The Lord rules over all. His angel says to Israel, "The Lord has sent me to honor him. He wants me to punish the nations that have robbed you of everything. After all, anyone who hurts you hurts those the Lord loves and guards. So I will raise my powerful hand to strike your enemies down. Their own slaves will rob them of everything. Then you will know that the Lord who rules over all has sent me." (Zech 2:8-9)

But it is not the only standard.

After 12 years of bitterness and anger, I finally surrendered to God on this matter. Soon afterwards the broadening of my understanding began.

One day I was reading Mark 9:14-29.

It tells a story of a man who had a demon possessed son. He came to Jesus' disciples but they could not heal him.

He then asked Jesus to heal his son. Christ said that "All things are possible to those who believe"

As if he wanted to appease Jesus by telling him what he wanted to hear, he quickly said "I believe" but then he quickly has a pang of conscience and said "Lord help my unbelief"

And that's what Jesus was looking for-a dependence on him.

He then healed the Child.

I looked at that and thought, "My dad may have failed me when it came to avenging my enemies, but he did not fail here. I know from experience that if my dad had lived in the days of Jesus and he had the slightest suspicion that these wild tales of a Jewish rabbi with healing abilities were true, even if he lived thousands of miles away, he would take me to Jesus if he believed it would help me. I know that my father loves me for that reason regardless of whether or not he avenged me."

I mention all this to make a simple point: it is only by including the category of Revelation that we can provide answers to the world view questions-answers that hold water.

Almost every character in the megaman world, builds their worldview on the foundation of evolution and it is for that reason that they are inconsistent with origins and ethics and the ones who are consistent (like Sigma, Gate, Lumine, Redips, etc) are monsters.

They would answer the worldview questions like this

Where did we come from?

Humans created us and they came from random evolution so we came from random evolution (what did we evolve from and where did that come from?)

What is the purpose of life?

To survive through evolution (So we exist to keep existing-that makes no sense)

What went wrong and how do we fix it?

There are those who are too weak and hold us back from evolution-anything that hinders evolution-even innocent people- is to be considered evil and thus eliminated.

What is the ultimate authority?

The will of the strongest, smartest being

That is the logical conclusion of evolution.

X's narrative is not much better.

Where did we come from?

Humans created us and they came from random evolution so we came from random evolution (what did we evolve from and where did that come from?)

What is the purpose of life?

X does not answer this question directly, but he seems to follow the existentialist route and use his "limitless potential" to create his own reality. Life's purpose is whatever we give it. (This means that everyone's belief system is as good as the next-which means that they are worthless, which means that there is no purpose to life-X's striving to create a world where humans and reploids can exist in harmony is not only impossible, it is a worthless desire. Why is harmony between the two so important? X never addresses this)

What went wrong and how do we fix it?

For all his striving X never finds the answer to this-he has no way to define evil, only that he knows it when he sees it, but even this standard is subject to error, thus his constant worrying is never put at ease.

What is the ultimate authority?

X has no Idea

Sigma is actually more stable in his genocidal philosophy than X is in his "peaceful" one.

Zero's narrative provides no solution either

Where did we come from?

Humans created us and they came from random evolution so we came from random evolution (what did we evolve from and where did that come from?)

What is the purpose to life?

Zero has no purpose of his own, so he adopts that of the one he trusts most-X. But given X's shaky foundation, Zero inherits all the problems of X's worldview.

What went wrong and how do we fix it?

Zero has gone on record that he does not care about justice-as long as he is fighting for those he believes in. Such a philosophy cost him a friend in Colonel, and a love in Iris, a woman he both loved and believed in. Thus his standard of right and wrong meets in contradiction for which he has no remedy.

What is the ultimate authority?

Whoever he puts his trust in-in this case, X who is more confused than anyone.

I could go on and on with every character, but the point is this-each of their worldviews start with evolution and because of that each of their worldviews fails in one of two areas:

They are internally inconsistent (Like X and Zero)

They do not explain world we live in (Sigma, Gate, Lumine, Master Albert)

Now that we have established this much I would like to propose a narrative that can explain the aforementioned questions, the phenomena in our world, and still stand the test of criticism.

I propose the Biblical Narrative.

But before I give it I must note some important facts.

Even though this narrative will explain everything that needs to be addressed, there will be many who will reject it and claim one of the following reasons for doing so:

It's "unscientific"

It has "unethical" elements

They had personal experience that suggests it can't be true

All of these reasons may be a factor in your decsison, but none of them are the deciding factor.

"Unscientific" and supernatural claims may be a factor in your refusal to accept the Bible, but not the deciding factor. I am confident that if I answered every scientific question you had about the Bible, you leave this conversation, tuck it in the back of your head, and carry on as you are.

I believe that as soon as we are done with your logical questions, you will hide behind your alleged ethical reasons why you find the Bible not to be the Word of God.

I believe this because of the example of other atheists such as Richard Dawkins, who is on record of saying,

"I'm an atheist with respect to the Judeo-Christian God, because there is not a shred of EVIDENCE in favor of the Judeo-Christian God."

Okay, so Richard Dawkins, the skeptical scientific atheist scientist is essentially saying "You show me scientific evidence and then I will believe."

Well if scientific evidence is the prime, fundamental thing standing between him and Biblical faith, then why does Richard Dawkins spend so much time complaining about the ethics of God in the Bible?

"The God of the Old Testament is arguably the most unpleasant character in all fiction: jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control-freak; a vindictive, bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacal, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully."

Never mind the fact that his Darwinian worldview provides him no basis for condemning any of these characteristics as "evil" if they were true, what does that have to do with science?

It is not my intention to discuss the details of ethics in the Bible, I merely want to point out that when you, Richard Dawkins, or anyone else tells me that you would believe in God if only you saw evidence and the lack of said evidence is all that stands between you and belief, I must say I find that unlikely.

I believe that the fundamental reason you reject the Bible as the Word of God is not because of science or ethics but because you don't want to believe it.

So if you don't have an open mind, this will be of little value to you.

But for those who are truly interested, here is the Biblical narrative

I approach the Bible with presuppositions. But I approach the Bible with the presupposition that it is the infallible word of God.

To that end here is my narrative.

God Created the world

He created man

He put man in charge of the world, under his supervision

Man broke it with his sin

God is actively buying back and restoring what was broken.

That is the short version of my narrative.

Here it is in more detail. BOTH creation and evolution MUST be accepted on faith-because no one was there to see it happen. Both requrie and element of faith. But as I will demonstrate, the Biblical origin story demands _less_ faith than the evolution story.

In the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth (Gen 1:1)

What is very interesting when you read the genesis account is that God created the universe in an orderly manner.

DAY 1: Heavens (both his domain and space) and the Earth

DAY 4: Filled space with the Sun, moon, stars

DAY 2: Realm of the water under

and the water above (atmosphere)

DAY 5: Filled the air with birds and the seas with fish

DAY 3: Realm of the land and the vegetation

DAY 6: livestock, man / green plants

Notice he created the living space and then put things in it. This is not a chaotic creation, but an ordered one.

As mentioned He created life. No evolution was involved.

Evolution is based on several faulty assumptions.

It first assumes that mutations make something new.

In other words proponents of evolution would have us believe that it is possible to get the words

"Super Smash Bros Brawl"

From a letter bank made up of only the letters

"T" "C" A"

You can make several words with those letters:

"tac"

"Cat"

"Act"

But you can't make "Super Sayian Goku" with only those letters. This has never been observed. No observation = no hypothesis = no theory.

Second, the mutation would have to make something new and beneficial

Third it would have to survive

Fourth it must reproduce (Mutants rarely do)

Fifth, it must find a similar mate that has already pulled these things off

6th it must remain isolated from the population so the good genes don't get blended back into the population

This is absurdly unlikely.

For more on the evolution controversy I point you to this book

Darwin on Trial by Philip E. Johnson-it is reasonably short and this book convinced my father (an atheist and evolution adherent of 61 years) that evolution could not be true. That alone makes it worth your attention.

h t t p : /talebooks . com/images/bs/291 . pdf

Back to my narrative

When God created man he did something very different. Everything else was spoken into existence and came into being by the direct act of God. But Man was created special because he was created in God's image (Gen 2:7). That is to say that just as God is a spirit, has the capacity to reason and display emotions, so does man. Man is therefore more important than the animals because only Man is an image bearer. People who abandon this narrative are unable to provide a good reason to think man is more important than other life forms.

In fact Bioethics Professor Peter Singer of Princeton University is on record of saying "Humans who bestow superior value on the lives of all human beings, solely because they are members of our own species, are judging along lines strikingly similar to white racists who bestow superior value on the lives of other whites, merely because they are members of their own race."

God put Adam and Eve in charge of the earth. It was a paradise. Man had total access to God and had a total view of God.

It was here that God instituted Marriage.

"So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them… Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh." (Genesis 1:27, 2:24)

God exists in 3 persons –the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit. All the same, all different. A plurality in unity. This is why marriage as God created it is so valuable-it is the closest thing we humans have to the trinity. Two beings-totally different, constituting one being. A plurality in unity.

Two men or two women is not a plurality in unity. It is a singularity in unity. More than two partners are too much of a plurality.

It distorts the image that God created marriage to be.

God had only one rule-don't eat of tree of knowledge of good and evil.

It is from this that we get right and wrong.

Morality derives from God's character expressed in his commands.

"He is the Rock, his works are perfect, and all his ways are just. A faithful God who does no wrong, upright and just is he." (Deut 32:4)

God is the ultimate authority on everything.

To express this in greater detail, I point you to William Blackstone, author of the commentaries on the Laws of England and 3rd most quoted man by the Founding Fathers when drafting the constitution.

h t t p : /www . allaboutphilosophy . org/natural-law-and-sir-william-blackstone-faq . htm

and I suggest you check this out:

h t t p : /www . str. org/site/News2?page=NewsArticle&id=5236

Then man sinned. He acted contrary to the character of God by disobeying Him. At the encouragement of Satan (an angel that rebelled against God), Adam and Eve disobeyed God and the fellowship was broken.

At that moment, a number of things occurred:

1. Man's nature (his reason, his perception, his attitude, his passions, his desires) became corrupt.

"They are darkened in their understanding, alienated from the life of God because of the ignorance that is in them, due to their hardness of heart. They have become callous and have given themselves up to sensuality, greedy to practice every kind of impurity." (Ephesians 4:18-19)

"The LORD looked down from heaven upon the children of men, to see if there were any that did understand, and seek God. They are all gone aside, they are all together become filthy: there is none that doeth good, no, not one." (Psalm 14:2-3)

To quote William Blackstone,

"And if our reason were always, as in our first ancestor before his transgression, clear and perfect, unruffled by passions, unclouded by prejudice, unimpaired by disease or intemperance, the task would be pleasant and easy; we should need no other guide but this. But every man now finds the contrary in his own experience; that his reason is corrupt, and his understanding full of ignorance and error. "

2. His impulses became tilted towards evil.

"… the imagination of man's heart is evil from his youth; nor will I again destroy every living thing as I have done." (Genesis 8:21)

"For they that are after the flesh do mind the things of the flesh; but they that are after the Spirit the things of the Spirit. For to be carnally minded is death; but to be spiritually minded is life and peace. Because the carnal mind is enmity against God: for it is not subject to the law of God, neither indeed can be." (Romans 8:5-7)

"Unto the pure all things are pure: but unto them that are defiled and unbelieving is nothing pure; but even their mind and conscience is defiled." (Titus 1:15)

"For there is not a just man upon earth, that doeth good, and sinneth not." (Ecclesiastes 7:20)

"And this is the condemnation, that light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil." (John 3:19)

For all have sinned and fallen short of the Glory of God (Romans 3:23)

The only silver lining in all this is the fact that as an image bearer, Man still retains a trace of the law of God on his heart, which functions as a conscience.

"Indeed, when Gentiles, who do not have the law, do by nature things required by the law, they are a law for themselves, even though they do not have the law. They show that the requirements of the law are written on their hearts, their consciences also bearing witness, and their thoughts sometimes accusing them and at other times even defending them." (Romans 2:14-15).

This explains several things in our world. It explains why no one had to teach us how to lie, cheat, steal, murder, fornicate, lust, or rebel and yet we do these things on a daily basis. It explains why we have to be taught how to do good things like how to love (not merely be kind to people who are kind to us, but to show kindness to people who spend every hour plotting our misery).

Yet it also explains why people the world over have a common sense of right and wrong regardless of whether they obey it. For example, you will find no society that believes it is acceptable to torture children just for fun. Nor will you find a society in which treason is considered right.

Something within people screams , "This is wrong." The darwinain narrative can't explain why people feel this way but the Biblical Narrative can: they instinctively knew it was wrong because as an image bearer of God, you have the law of God written on your heart at in its most basic form.

This also explains why not everyone is as evil as Hitler. All men may be prone to evil but not all men have seared their consciences as he did. He continued to abuse his conscience until he could no longer hear it. This is how he was able to sleep at night and convince his own mind that the Holocaust was not murder, but good for humanity.

3. Death entered the world

Wherefore, as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned (Romans 5:12)

4. Man was separated from God and prone to distrust him.

"For although they knew God, they did not honor him as God or give thanks to him, but they became futile in their thinking, and their foolish hearts were darkened. Claiming to be wise, they became fools, and exchanged the glory of the immortal God for images resembling mortal man and birds and animals and creeping God gave them up in the lusts of their hearts to impurity, to the dishonoring of their bodies among themselves because they exchanged the truth about God for a lie and worshiped and served the creature rather than the Creator, who is blessed forever! Amen. For this reason God gave them up to dishonorable passions. For their women exchanged natural relations for those that are contrary to nature; and the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another, men committing shameless acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error.

And since they did not see fit to acknowledge God, God gave them up to a debased mind to do what ought not to be done. They were filled with all manner of unrighteousness, evil, covetousness, malice. They are full of envy, murder, strife, deceit, maliciousness. They are gossips, slanderers, haters of God, insolent, haughty, boastful, inventors of evil, disobedient to parents, foolish, faithless, heartless, ruthless. Though they know God's decree that those who practice such things deserve to die, they not only do them but give approval to those who practice them." (Romans 1:21-31)

This explains why there are so many religions and why so many people today in the environmental movement have a borderline worshipful attitude toward the earth. Despite what the universalists would have us believe, God is not on a hill with everyone getting up to him different ways-God is a man on the hill with everyone running away from him. In doing so they make up whatever warped idea about the ultimate purpose of life their minds think of. Mix this with the natural law written on their hearts and you have some twisted form of religion with overlapping elements of Biblical teaching, but mostly empty ritualisim-something the Bible is not about. This also explains why some people value animals more than humans.

Bill Maher and Peter Singer both reject the biblical narrative. They think the Bible is stupid. No surprise that Maher is on the board of PETA a fanatical animial rights group and that Peter Singer is the father of the modern animal rights activism movement.

In fact, Peter Singer is on record of saying

"Christianity is our foe. If animal rights is to succeed, we must destroy the Judeo-Christian religious tradition."

Why?

Because Singer observed that Christianity teaches "not only that humans have souls and animals don't, but that humans are made in the image of God and that God gave mankind dominion over the animals."

Both these men rejected the Bible and immediately took refuge in the creation-in this case the animals, just as the Bible said would happen.

As for Bill Maher,

His mind's failure/refusal to seek out and understand what the Bible had to say caused him to view it as stupid and evil.

In his movie, "Religulous"he says he doesn't understand how people can be"[S]o rational about everything else, and then they believe that on Sunday they're drinking the blood of a 2,000-year-old God. I can't- that's a dissonance in my head."

Incidentally, this exactly the response God predicted in people who don't want to believe.

"For the message of the cross is foolishness to those who are perishing, but to us who are being saved it is the power of God. For it is written:

"I will destroy the wisdom of the wise;

the intelligence of the intelligent I will frustrate."

(I Corinthians 1:18-19)

"But a natural man does not accept the things of the Spirit of God, for they are foolishness to him; and he cannot understand them, because they are spiritually appraised" (I Corinthians 2:14)

5. God Promised to send a savior through the bloodline of Eve to restore our fellowship with God and destroy Satan and the evil that now plagues our planet.

"And I will put enmity between you [Satan] and the woman, and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head, and you will strike his heel." (Gen 3:15)

6. The world was divided into two kingdoms: the Kingdom of God and the Kingdom of Satan, the latter of which is every sinful man's home. He is in bondage to sin.

7. We all are Born with Adam's sinful nature

"[Adam] had a son in his own likeness, in his own image; and he named him Seth." (Genesis 5:3)

The rest of the Bible until the arrival of the messiah is basically the same story over and over again:

Man rebels against God

Man gets in trouble

Man Cries out to God

Man temporally abandons his evil ways

God rescues Man

Man rebels against God.

This story unfolds in various different ways but a few highlights are worth mentioning.

After the banishment from Eden, mankind eventually grew so evil that God had to destroy them. When God looked around the Earth he found only 8 people (Noah and his family) who took him seriously enough when he warned them about the Flood.

After the flood and mankind repopulated they tried to stay unified in defiance of God's orders to scatter. To compel them scatter God confused their languages. This explains why we have so many languages that don't sound even remotely similar to each other.

Since working with mankind globally did not work (as he knew it wouldn't) God chose Abraham and started the nation of Israel with him with a particular purpose in mind.

"Now the LORD had said unto Abram, Get thee out of thy country, and from thy kindred, and from thy father's house, unto a land that I will shew thee: And I will make of thee a great nation, and I will bless thee, and make thy name great; and thou shalt be a blessing: And I will bless them that bless thee, and curse him that curseth thee: and in thee shall all families of the earth be blessed." (Gen 12:1-3)

It is from Abraham that the Nation of Israel would come and it was from this nation of Israel that the savior would come. In the mean time, Israel would serve as God's primary medium of communication to the entire world.

To that end, God dwelt among and gave Israel his law, the primary purpose of which was to demonstrate our sinfulness. It was a law that no one could meet perfectly. No one could even pass the first 10 commandments, let alone all 613.

1. You shall not worship any other god but Him (God, Jesus same guy).

2. You shall not make a graven image. (Don't make any idols and worship them)

3. You shall not take the name of God in vain. (Don't use God's name as profanity)

4. You shall not break the Sabbath. (The day of resting)

5. You shall not dishonor your parents. (Respect your elders)

6. You shall not murder.

7. You shall not commit adultery

8. You shall not steal.

9. You shall not commit perjury.

10. You shall not covet. (Don't be envious of other people's possessions)

There is not a single person on the earth who has not done one or most of these things. If we could keep God's law we would be perfect. We can't do it.

You can look at the first 8 chapters of 1 Chronicles and get almost the entire family line from Adam to the day it was written. Every single one of those men failed God's law miserably. Even the best of the men were major failures.

God also set up two offices. The first came the prophets, who would speak from God to man, and then came the Priests, who would speak from man to God.

Even the best of both categories were notorious sinners.

He also set up the blood sacrifice system as a way of symbolically covering the sins of the people. This did not provide salvation but it was a shadow of things to come.

In a sense it was like a downgraded Eden: God's presence was in the land and the people of Israel served as his agents.

But just like Adam in Eden, the People of Israel constantly rebelled against God.

After 400 years, they rejected God as their King and demanded a Human King like all the other nations.

God granted their request but still communicated to the people through prophets until He eventually scattered them across the world for their persistant disobedience. But sticking to his promise to Abraham to have Eve's promise of a savior come from his bloodline, God returned several of the Israelites to their homeland.

But even then they still disobeyed. As punishment God cut off communication with them for the next 400 years.

And Then it happened. Finally the Savior showed up. Jesus, the incarnation of God had arrived, born of a virgin so he would be free from the sin polluted blood of Adam (as everyone born of Adam has his sin nature). He was the new Adam. The one that wouldn't fail. The one who would save us.

Fulfilling the order of appearance, Jesus came first to fulfill the office off the prophet-He was God talking to man.

Jesus was perfect in every way. He came and lived a life entirely consistent with God's law. Not once did he stray. He was perfect. It was for this reason that we killed him.

Secular sociologist Leslie Wilkins had a theory of deviance that she presented in a bell shaped curve. On the far left side of the curve was the scum of the earth-people of Hitler's caliber. On the far right side was the saintly puritan. She observed that the puritan was as likely to be hated just as much if not more so than Hitler, because at least with Hitler you have a sense of superiority. You may be bad but you're not as bad as he is. Meanwhile the puritan follows the rules to the letter. He is the "square," the holier than thou that has everything on you and you have nothing on him. He makes you look bad. In fact in his eyes, you are not much different from Hitler.

That's exactly what happened with Jesus; he made us look bad. He was the one guy who did everything right in a world where doing wrong is the norm.

As Jesus himself said,

"And this is the condemnation, that light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil." (John 3:19)

Jesus was the ultimate deviant. He was too good. It was much easier to kill him than it was to turn against our own evil.

But this is what God wanted to happen. God wanted to restore his fallen creation. But to do this, his justice must be satisfied. Someone had to pay for all the evil of all the world for all of time. God's love wanted to free us, but God's justice would not allow it, not without payment for the wrong that was committed. There was only one way out of this. He would have to pay the price because he was the only one who could live in total conformity to his righteous law and thus be free from a sin debt so he could pay ours.

So when Jesus willingly died on the cross, God took all the sin, all the evil, of every human who ever lived and who ever would live, placed it on his son, Jesus, the perfect spotless sacrifice, and killed him.

"He was pierced because of our rebellions and crushed because of our crimes.

He bore the punishment that made us whole; by his wounds we are healed.

Like sheep we had all wandered away, each going its own way, but the LORD let fall on him

all our crimes." (Isaiah 53:5-6)

After 3 days in the tomb, God resurrected Jesus. After 40 days of ministry, during which time he was seen by 500 witnesses, he ascended to heaven at the right hand of God, having earned all the authority of heaven and Earth.

(BTW, highly intelligent people, as in PHDs and liberal theologians, have tried their best to come up with an alternative explanation as to why Christ's body is not in his tomb. Each of them is so hilariously absurd that any child could see that they don't hold water. But because of their unbelief, these men are willing to believe the dumbest things their minds can conceive if it frees them from having to accept that Christ rose from the dead, because the Bible stands or falls on the resurrection of Jesus. If he did rise then they have to admit the supernatural exists and that the Bible was right.)

Such alternative suggestions include

1. Jesus never existed (totally ignoring the testimony of history-secular Historians like Josephus)

2. Christ never died on the cross-he just fainted-yes this is a real theory-it is called the "swoon theory" and it was made up not by an internet troll, but by rationalist theologians-smart people who are in the words of Bill Maher, "[S]o rational on everything else" except on the ressurection. There is no way anyone could survive 39 beatings, five nails, a crown of thorns bashed into the head and a spear through the side, a wound which produced blood and water-which indicated that the blood stopped circulating and the plasma was seperating from the blood.

The mere fact that this theory had to exist proves that the those who don't want to believe in the ressurection are grasping at the straws looking for ANYTHING to believe in as long as it is not the ressurection.

For more on these I point you to a much more entertaining person than I-anime voice actor Vic Mignogna (voice of Ed Elric from Full Metal Alchemist and Broly from DBZ)

h t t p : /www . youtube . com/watch?v=4Q0ejY7C-Uc&feature=channel_video_title

Christ now serves as our new High Priest- when we pray; Jesus serves as our communication to God the Father- that is why people pray "in Jesus name." Christ is the final sacrifice for those who believe in him. There is no longer a need for a sacrificial system because Christ fulfilled the requirements.

After taking his office as High Priest, Christ set in motion the next stage of his plan of buying back what was broken and poured out the third member of the Godhead- the Holy Spirit. It is through the Holy Spirit than men are convicted of sin and turn to God. It is the spirit that does Automated spiritual repair on Christian believers and conforms them more to the image (or ways) of Jesus Christ until their death at which point they receive new glorified bodies unpolluted by Sin and enter heaven.

Although Satan has lost ownership of this world, God still has not executed his final judgment yet. Satan is still here and still in effect runs this world. His desires are kept in check only by the will of God. With the death and resurrection of Christ, and the pouring out of the Holy Spirit, Satan's kingdom now has unparalleled completion. As stated earlier, everyone who does evil and is not saved is under Satan's domain and is a part of his kingdom.

But one day, Christ will return and he will reign as King.

Satan will be bound and he will be unable to entice men to evil as he did to Adam and as he does to us.

During this millennial reign of Christ on the earth, there will be no war, there will be less sickness, longer lives, unparalleled peace.

And yet there will still be evil. Because once again it is not man's environment that makes him evil. It is his nature.

After the millennial reign, Satan will be released and will still find plenty of willing rebellious sinners to join him in one more rebellion.

A rebellion that will be quickly crushed by Christ.

When he does this, everyone who has still chosen to remain a kingdom citizen of Satan, the kingdom of evil, will be judged and sent to hell. Justice will be satisfied there, because they did not accept the justice of the cross. Without that blood shield, there is nothing to protect them from the wrath of God, which now falls on them rather than Jesus, whom they rejected.

Only those who trust Christ will be saved. Everyone else will die with the ship so to speak.

Then there will be a new heaven and a new earth.

Evil will finally be eliminated- along with all pain and suffering. We will finally have complete and total access to God the Father, Son and Holy Spirit with new bodies that are not polluted by sin (evil) nature combine this with the fact that we have unrestrained access to God the appeal of evil will vanish-thus we keep our free will but will not sin.

So the question is, "What must you do to be saved?" how do you become a kingdom citizen of God and abandon the kingdom of Satan which will face destruction?

Well, let's look at the law again. You and I are clearly guilty of at least one of these things. We dised our parents, we stole, we lied about others, and we at one time were envious of others. We are clearly law breakers. We are sinners. But Jesus came to die in our place and in doing so; he put the offer to pay for all of our crimes on the table. Now that it's on the table, how do we tell him we accept his offer?

It is very simple.

If you declare with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that you profess your faith and are saved. (Romans 10:9-10)

If you do this, and really mean it, all your crimes both past, present, and future are forgiven.

This does not mean that we should sin, knowing we are forgiven.

"So what are we going to say? Should we continue sinning so grace will multiply? Absolutely not! All of us died to sin. How can we still live in it?" (Romans 6:1-2)

We have a new mission now. Out of gratitude to Jesus for saving us we serve him, not because we are scared of him, but because we love him, and we owe him.

"I beseech you therefore, brethren, by the mercies of God, that you present your bodies a living sacrifice, holy, acceptable to God, which is your reasonable service. And do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind, that you may prove what is that good and acceptable and perfect will of God." (Romans 12:1-2)

Christ bought us back and restored us to

"redeem us from all iniquity, and purify unto himself a peculiar people, zealous of good works." (Titus 2:13-14)

This brings us to the purpose of life: To serve God as servants and love him as his sons and daughters.

"Let us hear the conclusion of the whole matter: Fear God, and keep his commandments: for this is the whole duty of man. For God shall bring every work into judgment, with every secret thing, whether it be good, or whether it be evil." (Eccl 12:13-14)

Although judgment is an incentive, we operate more on a loving father-son relationship.

"Therefore be imitators of God, as beloved children." (Eph 5:1)

So in conclusion we take a similar route as Zero-we know that our own judgement is full of error, so we place our faith in the one who we can trust. But unlike Zero, we trust not in the flawed judgement of our fellow man but the mind of God himself. With that in mind, let us look at our questions:

Where did we come from?

We were created by a direct act of God with no evolution involved.

What is the purpose to life?

To serve God as our master and to make him proud as our Father

What went wrong?

God created beings (Men) with free will. In this free will he created a _capacity _for these beings to choose to act contrary to his character. When they chose to do that evil existed.

What is evil and how do we identify it and why is that the standard?

Evil is defined as anything contrary to the character of God as expressed in his commands. God is the standard because as creator he has the right to tell his creations what to do.

What is the ultimate authority on everything?

God

As you can see, the Biblical narrative is vastly superior to anything else. Every other narrative fails. The Biblical narrative is not just a good answer-it is the only answer that can stand.

I realize that this is a lot to digest, but I ask a small favor of you dear reader.

Check out Vic Mignogna's shredding of the arguments against the Ressurection of Jesus

h t t p : /www . youtube . com/watch?v=4Q0ejY7C-Uc&feature=channel_video_title

Check out this 30 minute sermon and Read Darwin on Trial.

h t t p : / w w w . sermonaudio . ?SID=32111153492

h t t p : /talebooks . com/images/bs/291 . pdf

Truly think about the themes in the Megaman world and how they parallel to our world, but most importantly, please open your heart to the Biblical narrative-as it is the only one that can truly stand and save you and me.

After reading and listening, if you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will do what I can.

I will pray for you all.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
